


Everyone leaves

by ChaosWriting



Series: Camp Camp stuff [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, but this is max centric, i debated a plot twist and decided against it, technically everyone is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: But nobody comes to pick him up.





	Everyone leaves

Nurf is the first to get picked up, his mom is dressed in business clothes and is on the phone non-stop as she shakes the hands of both counselors. Nurf's head hangs low and he looks like he might cry, but Max thinks it might be fake, because of what happened a while ago. Nurf waves before he steps into the car. ''I'm sorry I was such a jerk most of the time, it's really been fun.'' Everyone awkwardly stands around and waves as the car takes off and _maybe_ Nurf is actually crying, but Max can't be sure.

The camp doesn't feel the same without Nurf. At first the kids aree relieved he is gone, but later the emptiness begins to settle, but no one speaks about it.

Nikki is the next one to get picked up, screaming, biting and clawing she gets dragged into the car, even after having said her goodbye's. She doesn't want to go back to her hometown, she screams, she likes it here in the outdoors. Her mom shakes her head and apologises to David and Gwen as Nikki's father tries to get his daughter into the car. Max hears Nikki's mom say something about going back to the Flower Scouts next time, and his heart drops. Nikki bangs her fists against the window, with tears streaming down her cheeks as the car eventually drives away, and the campers leave with shoulders hung low.

The camp has less energy without Nikki, David tries his best to keep up the spitits, but it's hard to do so now. He takes it easy on them with Camp activities now. Max mourns the facts that they didn't exchange phone numbers or something.

Ered goes next. ''I guess it was fun.'' She tells the group, as she sits in the passenger seat of her dad's car. She waves at them as she leaves and even manages to crack a smile, to Max's surprise. '''Till next year.'' She doesn't look back and Max wonders if she's crying too.

No one bothers to repair the ramp again now Ered is gone, no one will use it anyways. It is as if someone died.

Dolph goes next and he hugs everyone before leaving. He tells David to keep his art in the storage because the orphanage wouldn't let him keep it anyways. He gets driven away by a bus, full of other children, who snicker at him for being sentimental. There is nothing Max can do about it and it leaves him with bad feeling.

He tries to distance himself from the others, because it will hurt when everyone leaves. The art supplies in the corner are left untouched.

Preston makes a show when he moms come to pick him up. One of them has red under her fingernails and Max can't decide if it's paint or blood (she looks like a serial killer, actually). He begins to excitedly tell them about everything he did this summer. They smile and asks him questions. Preston stays for another two hours as he stands on stage and explains what he did. Max leaves and doesn't realise Preston left until Neil comes into the tent. He feels guilty for not seeing Preston off.

Preston left his fake skull, Max notes a few days later, and he picks it up and turns around to show it to Nikki -she would love it-, but she's not there. She left already. He distances himself even more after that.

Space Kid leaves after a while too, and Max suddenly understands the kids' interest in space. Both his parents wear badges from NASA and Space Kid holds both their hands as they walk to the car. He waves at the other kids until the car is out of sight (and probably even longer).

Another bit of joy has been lost, Max mourns. And he keeps his distance even more, even though both David and Neil try to get him to participate now.

Suprisingly, Gwen leaves next, she has a job offer and after discussing it with David, she was allowed to leave early. She ruffles Max's hair when she goes and when no one else is around she thanks him for 'making the camp at least sort of bearable'. She takes her car and the campers that are left wave her off. It must have been a depressing sight, seeing only for campers see her off, because she sighs and rubs the brigde of her nose (because it's Gwen and she clearly isn't brushing tears out of her eyes).

David has trouble keeping their spirits high, or as high as they ever were. He can keep the four campers under control way easier than he expected, but that is because they don't do much.

Before Harrison leaves, he teaches Neil a few magic tricks. Neil, in turn teaches Harrison a bit of science basics. Harrison's parents roll their eyes at their son's magic tricks and Neil yells at them for not supporting their son. Harrison seemed touched and they hug before leaving, Nerris hugs him too, Max just stand a bit to the sidelines. Harrison walks up to him before he leaves and fumbles with his hat in his hands. ''I apologise for what I did a two weeks ago, I'm sorry for making you throw up all those things...'' Max tells him he forgives him and that all is good. Harrison's parents shoot Neil a glare as they get their son into the car and leave.

There's no random rabbits arounf the camp anymore, and the stage remains unused. Nerris, Neil and Max eat in awkward silence at the same table. Every once in a while, Nerris tells an awesome fantasy story, and when they're out in the woods, playing it out, Max forgets for a moment that there is no on ein the camp waiting for them.

Neil leaves next, and he speaks says goodbye to everyone. He tells Max that it was fun despite not being what he expected, and thanks him for hanging out with him. He hopes to come back next year, he tells Max. Neil's mom chats with David for half an hour until she says they have to leave. Neil looks back at the camp with a sad smile as the car drives away.

It's him, Nerris and David now. Nerris is actually quite fun to talk to once you get to know here, and she makes a character for Max to play with together.

They never get the chance to use it because Nerriss' dad comes to pick her up the day after they finish. She thanks Max for playing along with her games. She waves for a few moments before she turns around in the car.

The camp is empty now, besides him and David. They sit at the campfire in the evening.

''My parents aren't going to come this year either, are they?'' Max asks David.

''...You might be right.'' David sighs. ''You can stay here until they eventually come?''

''That would be nice.''

 


End file.
